


moment of truth

by flowermouth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowermouth/pseuds/flowermouth
Summary: "Jaehyun..." There's something nearly gentle in Doyoung's voice, soft and warm and incredibly out of place considering how hard he's been pounding into Jaehyun for hours on end. He leans in to press his chest to Jaehyun's back, mindful of his bound hands, "Look at me."





	moment of truth

"You ought to hear yourself right now."

Jaehyun cannot hear himself, cannot hear Doyoung's gravelly voice against his shoulder, their panting breaths mingling in their overly warm bedroom, the sound of the city traffic just outside the walls; only the rushing of blood in his ears is audible. The pounding of his heart drowns out all sound.

"Whimpering like a bitch in heat..." Doyoung coos.

That, somehow, comes through loud and clear, and Jaehyun hides his face in the pillow, stifling a sharp gasp into sweat dampened cotton.

"Jaehyun..." There's something nearly gentle in Doyoung's voice, soft and warm and incredibly out of place considering how hard he's been pounding into Jaehyun for hours on end. He leans in to press his chest to Jaehyun's back, mindful of his bound hands, "Look at me."

Jaehyun hesitates for a moment, brow furrowing and eyelashes wet with desperate tears, but his lust dark eyes eventually flutter open. His voice is husky and heavy with desire, sex and defiance dripping from each word when he answers, “What for?" 

"I want to watch when those beautiful eyes roll back."

Jaehyun just smirks at him. “You actually have to fuck me good for that to happen.”

That look of self satisfaction soon vanishes in favor of one of ecstasy when Doyoung lands a particularly hard thrust against an especially sensitive wall, his nails digging roughly into pale hips, leaving crimson crescents in their wake.

Jaehyun doesn't mind the rough treatment in the slightest, though, arching beautifully beneath the elder, bound hands coming to scratch at the smooth planes of Doyoung's chest, a mockery of control. He even manages to rasp out a soft, "harder," muffled into the pillow again, though his eyes steadfastly refuse to leave Doyoung's.

Foolish man.

Beautiful, foolish man.

"Haven't I told you not to tell me what to do?" Doyoung tells him, wicked smirk creeping onto his face. He pulls his hips back enough that flare of his cockhead is spreading Jaehyun wide, summoning all the willpower he can muster to hold it there.

And then that foggy look is gone from Jaehyun's eyes, replaced with a vicious glare when he whinily demands, "Why did you stop?"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Those steel cold eyes roll, and Jaehyun buries his face in the pillow again, this time in agitation, inadvertently exposing his nape to Doyoung, a movement that he doesn't hesitate to take advantage of. A gasp slips past Jaehyun's lips, barely muffled, breathily encouraging the warm, rough lips working against his neck. Jaehyun urges him on despite the marks that will undoubtedly be left behind, arching and rolling his hips in a desperate attempt to pull Doyoung in deeper.

"Come on,” Jaehyun's voice is a cocksucker's growl, dark and utterly fucked out, “Come on, Do-ie, please?"

Doyoung is appalled by Jaehyun’s use of that childish nickname, but...it works. Doyoung feels his heart softening and curses the effect any of Jaehyun’s actions have on him.

"Only because you said please,” he folds, and Doyoung lets his hips surge forward, thrusting deep in one hard, fluid motion.

Jaehyun's head tips back in response, a breathy, desperate moan catching in his throat, his bound hands clenching into tight fists at his back.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun moans, lips bitten carnation pink as they curl into a heart stopping smile.

When Doyoung presses a burning, open mouthed kiss to his pulse, Jaehyun can do nothing to hold back a soft, pleading whimper, pushing his hips back as best he can, twisting to nuzzle at the other man's jaw.  His soft cries for more sink into Doyoung's skin, scorching straight through him.

Sensing his own end approaching as well as Jaehyun's, Doyoung tangles his fingers into sweat-damp hair, pulling Jaehyun's head forward and sinking his teeth into his nape.

"Harder."

There's that word again, and Doyoung carefully reaches beneath their joined bodies to wrap a calloused around Jaehyun's pretty, thick cock, reveling in the shivers it sends jolting down his spine. They’re pressed close; Doyoung can feel the way Jaehyun yearns for him even if he’s too humiliated to say it out loud.

"Do you want to come?"

"Doyoung..." It's a plead for mercy, one that falls on deaf ears.

"Is that a no?" Doyoung questions. He had always been one to enjoy playing with his partners.

When Doyoung's hand threatens to pull away, Jaehyun manages to force out, at long last, "Please!"

It's almost a relief when Doyoung pulls out, carefully rolling Jaehyun onto his back. Jaehyun’s bound arms trapped beneath him, forcing his back into a gorgeous bow. The condom comes off quickly, and an arch of a dark brow is enough to get Jaehyun's hips bucking, rubbing his cock along Doyoung's, his head falling back against the pillow.

"Feel good?" Doyoung taunts.

"Yeah..." It's little more than a whimper, breaking off into a sharp cry when Doyoung wraps one hand around them, squeezing tight. Jaehyun's hips jerk up against the touch despite the strong hand at his waist, holding him down. Licking his lips, his eyes flutter open to meet Doyoung's and he asks, "Take it off?"

"Do you really think you deserve it?"

"I just want to come,” Jaehyun implores. That rasp is irresistible, and Doyoung gives a rough thrust into his own hand, a grin coming across his face when Jaehyun shivers beneath him. "Please?"

"I must admit, I like hearing you use that word,” Doyoung muses, rubbing a thumb over the head of Jaehyun’s cock, “You’re always so stubborn.”

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun pleads.

“Don’t you know how giving I am, Jaehyun?” he continues on, applying pressure to the vein that is visible, “how much I like making you feel good? You don’t have to act out.”

Doyoung knows and exploits Jaehyun has a strange relationship with affection, how he almost gets off on words of servitude and care. It becomes evident when the younger begins to tremble at his words, feeling weakened from both his bratty facade and the physical strain Doyoung has put on his body.

Jaehyun squirms when the metal ring around his cock is unfastened, and he pushes into Doyoung's hand the second he's able. His bruise littered thighs come to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist, caging him in as if he were going anywhere in the first place. When Doyoung leans in to press a wet, sloppy kiss to his red bitten lips, their cocks rub together and Jaehyun makes a sound so pitiful that it is music to Doyoung’s ears.

His pleased little moans do nothing to keep Doyoung close, though, and the elder is soon leaning away, kneeling between Jaehyun's spread thighs, roughly stroking at his own cock, refusing Jaehyun so much as a courtesy rub. The way Doyoung's hips press into his own hand is nothing short of mouth water, and Jaehyun, impatient, shifts beneath him, trying and failing to get closer.

Doyoung's hips stutter a bit when Jaehyun's eyes met his, and he leans forward just enough to latch his free hand around his lover’s throat, and it has the desired effect. Those pretty eyes roll back a bit, Jaehyun's mouth falling open, his little kitten tongue darting out to wet his lips.

When Doyoung comes at long last, Jaehyun shivers at the feeling of familiar heat spattering his chest, watching quietly as the hand at his throat retreats, dragging through the warm mess its opposite left behind, lifting to push his dark hair back.

Their eyes meet again, and softly, Jaehyun asks, "Touch me?"

His cock is throbbing, hot and wet against his stomach, hovering just at the edge, ready to come with even the slightest of touches.

"No."

Jaehyun's cock twitches at that, and he asks, "No?"

"You don't need me for this," Doyoung says, his voice a satisfied purr. His hand, the cleaner one, thankfully, comes to rest against Jaehyun's inner thigh, keeping him spread open. "Come on now, Jaehyun. You can do it."

"You're an asshole."

Doyoung hums, thumb drifting over Jaehyun’s used hole, “I’m starting to think that you don’t want to come after all.”

Jaehyun's eyes roll again, and he takes a deep breath, meeting Doyoung's gaze, searching. When that doesn’t seem to work, he looks down and—yeah, that will do. Doyoung’s cockhead is glistening, still a lovely shade of red-violet, and Jaehyun arches his hips, breath quickening. He can still feel the pressure of it inside him, hot and wet and throbbing, deep, and his asshole twitches at the memory, shuddering.

"You don't have to touch me," Jaehyun eventually concedes, his voice shredded and dark, "just talk to me."

The smirk that overtakes Doyoung's face then is absolutely wicked, though Jaehyun's squeezed-shut eyes don't see it. 

Doyoung is all too eager to bring Jaehyun to completion with his voice alone. “So beautiful when you take my cock,” he murmurs. 

“I should keep you like this all the time, restricted and spread open because you take it so well. It’s almost like you enjoy it,” Doyoung sings at him, humiliating, “Do you like it that much, baby?”

Jaehyun feels his breath grow short when Doyoung directly addresses him. “I love anything you do to me.”

“Even forbidding you from coming?” Doyoung quirks an eyebrow at him, fingertips pressed into Jaehyun’s pale thighs.

Jaehyun gasps, hips bucking upwards. “Even that. I love you,” he chokes out, “I love anything you have for me,” he answers with finality.

Doyoung seems pleased by that answer. "You can do it," the elder speaks again, quiet this time, fingernails digging red crescents into the smaller man's thigh. "You can do it, Jaehyun. Can you come for me?"

Of course he can, and he shivers in the wake of his orgasm, hips rolling into the air, head tossed back as cum streaks up his chest.

"Very good,” Doyoung praises as he leans in presses his lips to the tip of that slender shaft, resisting a smile when it twitches against him, "I'm proud of you."

Jaehyun rolls his eyes yet again, shaking his wrists at him, “I would hope so. I don’t get all bound up for just anyone.”

 

 


End file.
